Cellular communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Cellular telephones allow users to place and receive phone calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology is increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
As the functionality of cellular communications devices continues to increase, so too does demand for smaller devices that are easier and more convenient for users to carry. As any circuit boards and electronic components thereon are reduced in size and placed closer together, including antenna and microphone components, various electronic components can pick up conductive energy and create interference within the system. For example, an internal surface mounted microphone could pick up conducted energy directly from a power amplifier or from the radiated energy emitted by an antenna. This unwanted reception of conducted/near field radiated energy from power amplifiers and antennae is particularly problematic in a packet burst transmission as part of a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) system, including the 450 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz frequency bands.
Other interfering signals can be generated when the liquid crystal display (LCD) in some mobile wireless communications devices radiates radio frequency (RF) interfering energy and degrades receiver sensitivity. This is problematic where the interfering energy is generated by the microprocessor or central processing unit (CPU) of a wireless mobile communications device and fed into the LCD lines, along with interfering energy generated by the LCD itself. Other problems occur when the conducted and radiated interfering radio frequency (RF) energy is coupled to the mobile wireless communications device causing audio break through tests to fail for both the uplink and downlink. Even the keyboard circuits can create unwanted interference problems. For example, the radio frequency receiver sensitivity is often degraded by the electromagnetic interference (EMF) of digital harmonics from the microprocessor or CPU via the keyboard because of the resulting loop formed by any keyboard circuits. In some instances, strong RF energy, for example, the transmitted power from the radio via the antenna interferes with or couples to the microprocessor or CPU input/output (I/O) lines of a mobile wireless communications device through the keyboard Key-In and Key-Out lines and causes a reset of the microprocessor or CPU.